


Rosaria's Fingers

by Charlogar



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Other, Phobias
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlogar/pseuds/Charlogar
Summary: 一位信奉罗莎莉亚的灰烬与其他指头偶尔也会碰面。
Kudos: 2





	Rosaria's Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> 灰烬的设定：https://shimo.im/docs/YpKGHkh8dCYGj36y/

“他会爱我吗？”食指看着她手上那枚不存在的订婚戒指，有点儿沾沾自喜的自言自语，又混着担忧，像是朝谁发问。她举起那只手翻来覆去的看，几乎真有枚精致的银戒指在烛光下闪闪发亮了。  
  
“当然。我们是她的指头，也是经由她手重生的孩子们。”黄指头回答得牛头不对马嘴，不知是听错又或是看不下去了。“她一视同仁的爱我们。”海泽尔放下那把鹤嘴锄，看向床榻上仍然沉默且慈祥的重生之母。又或是其他什么东西，反正也没人见她拆下过那奇异的头巾。  
  
无名指发出一声几乎是标志性的冷笑。“这可不一定，最近都没怎么见到你上交发青舌头啊？”又来了，黄指头心想。他简直不是根手指，更像是张烦人的嘴。  
  
“我明白我要做什么，不用你提醒，无名指的利奥法德。”海泽尔挥了挥手里那把发亮的锄头，同样冷漠地回嘴。  
  
中指背对着众人，一言不发地坐在角落里擦他那一身臭名昭著的刺甲。这身黑铁做的盔甲保养得闪闪发亮，常年染着血的尖刺已经变成了黑红色。克雷顿——放浪的克雷顿，并没有给自己挑一根手指，但显然没有人在意；侍奉重生之母的人们并不关心他人的目的，他们都是罗莎莉亚的指头，为她带来舌头，仅此而已。  
  
“不会的。”食指轻轻地说，好像终于听到了黄指头的话。“没有人会需要这么丑陋且不堪的孩子。”但亚斯特拉人确实是位有着漂亮金发和蓝色眼瞳的女性，至少在活人状态下是如此。看不到自己真实面容的，只有她自己而已。  
  
“你为什么不照照镜子呢？”克雷顿看似友善地提出建议。  
  
食指僵住了。她想起灰烬墓地——那里的水塘清澈得像一面明镜，被钟声唤醒的她下意识的想要一些清水来洗涤缠作一团的乱发，于是低头看向水中。亚斯特拉贵族标志的金发与蓝眼睛不见了，那是一张干瘪萎缩的脸，和方才杀死的游魂一模一样，正是黑暗之环诅咒的体现。  
  
于是她发了疯地尖叫起来，订婚戒指不见了，只剩下一只枯黄的手。亚斯特拉人逃出了罗莎莉亚的寝室，烛火微弱的摇晃了一下。  
  
她下一次也一定会来寻求重生之母的慈悲吧。


End file.
